Laxus Dreyar
Laxus Dreyar is a Second Generation Lightning Dragon Slayer, and an S-Class Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild. He is the grandson of Fairy Tail's Guild Master, Makarov Dreyar, and the son of the Raven Tail Guild's Master, Ivan Dreyar. Profile and Stats Name: Laxus Dreyar Origin: Fairy Tail Alias: Makarov's Grandson, Lightning Dragon Classification: Human, S-Class Mage, Dragon Slayer Gender: Male Age: 23-24 Affiliation: Fairy Tail Status: Alive Voice Actor: Power Ranking *'Class': Saint level *'Attack Potency': At least Small City level *'Speed': At least Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic attack and reaction speeds *'Lifting Strength': At least Superhuman *'Striking Strength': At least Class TJ *'Durability': At least Small City level *'Stamina': Likely Metahuman *'Range': Melee, Several Hundred Meters with Ranged Attacks *'Intelligence': Average Appearance Laxus is a very tall and muscular young man with bluish-grey eyes; his blonde hair is slicked back, its numerous spiky strands pointing backwards, though some falls down in a small tuft on his forehead. He has a distinct lightning bolt-shaped scar on his right eye, and much like his father and grandfather, his eyes have dark circles, with each of them possessing a single, prominent eyelash jutting outwards. His black guild stamp is located on his left rib cage, and is surrounded by a large tribal tattoo, which extends up to his left shoulder and covers part of the corresponding upper back. Like most Dragon Slayers, his canine teeth are permanently sharp. Laxus generally wears a form-fitting, dark blue sleeveless shirt, red pants, a black long coat with fur trimming, and a pair of black shoes with gray soles. Personality Laxus is a light-hearted, emphatic and serene individual, who has generally grown fond of Fairy Tail's current state and cares for his comrades. He is also apathetic and brooding, mostly showing a matter-of-fact attitude towards his friends, as when he becomes a little distant of them and gets annoyed when people don't take certain things seriously. In battle, he is generally calm and serious, and has strong confidence in his abilities when fighting, but never boasts about his power. He was also willing to take all the responsibility of the crimes for himself in the past, in order for the Thunder God Tribe to remain members of the guild, even encouraging them for the time being. Even before his excommunication, Freed claimed that Laxus inherited not only Makarov's magical prowess, but also his heart for caring for comrades, something shown when none of his guildmates or the townspeople from Magnolia were affected by his Fairy Law. He deeply cares about the guild and his comrades, and is willing to show no mercy to any enemy who attacks them or makes fun of the guild, showing a more wrathful and merciless side as well. When first introduced, Laxus was initially portrayed as arrogant, overbearing, selfish, and prone to make fun of his own comrades. He believed himself to be the strongest member of Fairy Tail, and looked down on those he considered weak, heavily reprimanding their weakness and even resolving to hurt them whenever they stepped in his path. This was mostly because of his grandfather excommunicating his father from the guild, making him eager to prove himself stronger than the rest of his guild. Laxus seemed to care very little about his fellow guildmates, usually suggesting that they had to give him something in order to acquire his help; in one of such instances, when he was asked for help during the Fairy Tail-Phantom Lord confrontation, he also proved himself to be quite lecherous, offering to help his comrades out only if the "big-boobed" Lucy Heartfilia had become his girlfriend and Cana Alberona had stripped before him. Not even his trusted Thunder God Tribe were spared of this treatment, as seen when Laxus almost hit Freed Justine with one of his lightning attacks for contradicting him. The only things he appeared to truly care about were the strength and reputation of Fairy Tail, and he became enraged every time someone made fun of it. During his battle with Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox, he was shown entering a berserker-like state, in which he showed the most ruthless side of himself, being willing to laugh off Makarov's possibly imminent death and to annihilate not only Fairy Tail, but also all of the inhabitants of Magnolia, for his goals. During the Fantasia parade, when Makarov, alongside the whole Fairy Tail, silently told Laxus that he would always be watching over him right before his departure, he shed tears and was ashamed of his previous actions. While he is a likely candidate to succeed his grandfather in leading Fairy Tail, Makarov initially believed Laxus' intentions were not yet right, something proven right when Laxus stated that, once he had inherited leadership of Fairy Tail, he would have eliminated all the weak members to create the strongest guild in the country. This, however, seems to have changed after his expulsion and "redemption", as Makarov was seen entrusting his will to him from afar after his brief confrontation with Hades. As a Dragon Slayer, Laxus suffers from motion sickness, although he is extremely ashamed to admit it. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Lightning Magic: Laxus’ signature Magic, over which he possesses great mastery. It allows him to produce and manipulate lightning and electricity at his will, having complete control over its manifestation. He can attack with a single or both hands to generate electrical discharges at a distance or at close-range. The effects of the blast depends on the user's own ability; Laxus, with his great mastery of Lightning spells, has proven himself capable of conjuring bolts of electricity that has either frail, hot enough to heat a metal arm or devastating power to inflict damage. Through its use, Laxus can not only generate lightning from his body, but also make it appear from almost anywhere to strike his opponents, taking them by surprise. By generating electricity on different parts of his body, he’s capable of making his attacks in melee deadlier, and of propelling himself around to gain extra momentum. The bright light from his lightning can be also used to momentarily blind enemies. In addition, much like other Elemental types of Magic, Lightning Magic allows Laxus to turn his own body into lightning, in order to evade enemy attacks, move around at high speed and strike every opponent crossing his path, and take, or even block, lightning-based attacks without being injured. *'Raging Bolt': Laxus raises his clenched fist in the air and chants "Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder, plunge from the heavens and reap destruction!". A large bolt of lightning will then descend upon the target. The full effect of this technique on an individual was not seen as Natsu Dragneel was pulled out of the way by Gajeel Redfox before Raging Bolt could connect with him. *'Lightning Body': Through the use of Lightning Magic, Laxus is capable of transforming his own body into electricity, turning himself into a lightning bolt, whose size can vary from mere, fast-moving sparks to large pillars of lightning. Together with the signature intangibility of Elemental Magic, which allows Laxus to let physical and Magical attacks pass harmlessly through his body when he's transformed, this form also grants him some traits typical of real lightning: he's shown capable of freely moving around at high speed and to travel over long distances, rapidly appearing at his destination from places away from sight as though as he was teleporting, as well as to electrocute everything crossing his path, with the voltage of his bodily electricity being high enough to wreak havoc throughout a large airship. However Laxus only seems to be able to maintain this form while in motion. (Unnamed) Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic: A form of Dragon Slayer Magic which gives Laxus the power and characteristics of a Lightning Dragon, along with a Dragon Slayer's signature ability to eat external sources of his element to heal himself and regain power, thus making him immune to lightning. His attacks, still based on electricity like those of his standard Lightning Magic, are shown to be very destructive; however, they may be redirected by metal objects acting as "lightning rods", as shown when Gajeel used his Iron Dragon's Club to save Natsu from Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd. Laxus has been keeping the true nature of his Magic secret from all of his guildmates, even Makarov, stating that he is fed up with his grandfather's lectures. As it turns out however, the Magic was actually implanted within him through the use of a Dragon Lacrima by his father, as he was "frail" when he was younger, despite his Magical potential. This classifies Laxus as a Second Generation Dragon Slayer. *'Lightning Dragon's Roar': Laxus' version of the trademark Dragon Slayer attack, he generates lightning in his mouth and releases it in a concentrated, destructive blast, capable of destroying everything in a wide area in front of him. The special effect of this attack, aside from the high damage it causes, is that, even if the target survives, the lightning paralyzes them to a degree, leaving them numb and preventing them from escaping Laxus' following attack. By moving his head around as he casts it, he can also employ this spell in an arched trajectory, in order to hit enemies which aren't directly in front of him. Unlike most other known Dragon Slayers, Laxus can apparently perform his Dragon's Roar without the need for particular preparations, something which makes it notably faster to use, as shown when he employed it against Hades and Flare Corona. *'Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist': Laxus engulfs one of his fists in lightning and punches the target, causing sheer blunt damage aside from static. *'Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist': Laxus gathers a large amount of lightning around one of his fists, bends the arm and then extends the fist forward in a punching motion. This prompts his Magic Seal to appear before him, from which an over-sized version of his fist, completely composed of lightning, is generated and rapidly fired towards the target. When it connects with the enemy, aside from inflicting damage upon them, the electricity stuns them, leaving them open to Laxus' subsequent attacks. *'Lightning Dragon's Blitzkrieg' (German for Lightning War): By charging up electricity in one palm, Laxus generates a small orb and then, fires from it, a barrage of lightning bullets at extreme speeds that can pierce through an opponent's body. *'Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd': Laxus raises both of his hands in the air at his sides and generates electricity between their open, facing palms. This is rapidly shaped into the form of a massive spear composed of lightning, which Laxus proceeds to hurl at the enemy. According to Freed Justine, this spell is strong enough to kill a weakened Natsu, least if it hadn't been redirected at the last second by Gajeel, who diverted its trajectory on himself with his Iron Dragon's Club, using it as a makeshift lightning rod and thus taking the brunt of the attack. Gajeel was shown to be electrified on contact with the spear, but, despite suffering heavy damage, managed to survive. The weapon generated by such technique resembles a Ji, a traditional Chinese halberd, in appearance. *'Dragon Slayer's Secret Art': **'Roaring Thunder': Laxus charges forward and punches his opponent with a lightning imbued fist which releases a large amount of lightning upon impacting with the intended target, heavily damaging and electrocuting the target, whilst also pushing them away with immense force. This is spell was used to defeat Jura Neekis, one of the Ten Wizard Saints, in a single blow. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Aside from his powerful, ranged Magic attacks, Laxus has shown a penchant for melee fighting, demonstrating great mastery in unarmed combat, being strong enough to easily keep the upper hand against Natsu for most of their fight, to fend off both him and Gajeel at the same time and to strike Hades different times in rapid succession with him being unable to retaliate. His fighting style is an offensive, brutal and straightforward one, relying on a great variety of punches, kicks and even headbutts, which are shown to be both strong and fast; such moves can also be combined with techniques from his signature elemental or Dragon Slayer Magic with extreme fluency to great effect: using this trademark Magic of his, Laxus can create lightning orbs around his arms and legs before connecting punches and kicks, increasing their striking power in a way similar to Natsu's fire, move around much faster, propelling himself towards his opponents, by surrounding his entire body with lightning, and empower his connecting strikes by summoning forth lightning from the sky to accompany his motions. Immense Magic Power: Laxus possesses an immense level of Magic Power, which, befitting his Magic and theme, manifests itself in the form of electricity. This can appear from his body in various amounts, from simple sparks, when he wants to intimidate opponents or is annoyed, to a potent lightning aura around him, which damages the surrounding area, when he's enraged. In the latter state, lightning even starts to appear from his eyes and mouth. He was the only member of Fairy Tail (aside from Makarov and the back then absent Gildarts) shown capable of resisting Mystogan's Sleep Magic, with even Erza and Mirajane being affected by it (though the latter was weakened at the time), and is as a result one of the few people to have seen the former S-Class Mage's face. In addition, during his own fight with Mystogan, he displayed the ability to dispel even high-leveled illusions, seeing through the opponent's Skyscraper spell and nullifying it without much effort while mocking Mystogan for using such stupid Magic against him. His magic color is yellow. Enhanced Strength: Laxus possesses a large amount of physical strength, being capable of pummeling and overwhelming someone as physically strong as Natsu, even without his lightning. He was also able to easily block a kick from Erza Scarlet with a single hand. Immense Durability: Laxus demonstrated extreme durability, being sent crashing through a wall and landing without a flinch or a minor injury, suffering no damage at all from Mystogan's Sacred Song, and emerging unharmed from most of Natsu and Gajeel's attacks during their battle, continuing to fight as if nothing happened, displaying an amount of resilience incredible even for a Dragon Slayer. He was also able to survive a full-power attack from Hades after lending all of his Magic Power to Natsu, and thus being struck by the spell in all of its astonishing might; a feat which was commented upon by the nearby watchers. Immense Endurance: Laxus has shown to possess a vast amount of physical endurance, being able to easily keep the upper hand against Gajeel Redfox and Natsu Dragneel, two fellow Dragon Slayers, at the same time after holding his own against Erza Scarlet and Mystogan, two fellow S-Class Mages, all the while showing almost no signs of weariness despite having cast powerful spells the likes of Thunder Palace and Fairy Law in rapid succession. Also, during his fight with Hades, after giving up all of the Magic Power he had within himself at the time to Natsu, he was capable of standing back on his feet just a little later to attack the opponent again. Immense Reflexes: Laxus has displayed extremely sharp reflexes and a high degree of speed and agility: he was shown capable of evading a combo attack from Natsu and Gajeel, in which the former's fire acted as a medium to greatly enhance the latter's attack speed, without much effort, and could also keep up with the two of them in a fast exchange of blows, managing to parry their melee assaults and at the same time to counter-attack with his spells. He was also able to react to Hades' Magic chains fast enough to avoid their blows, making the chain Hades threw at him miss by a margin and subsequently ducking the gigantic globe Grimoire Heart's Master pulled back at him. His speed was enough for him to easily defeat the entirety of the Raven Tail guild's top members, including his father Ivan Dreyar, with Laxus rapidly reacting to his opponents' blows and then counter-attacking with his Magic and with melee moves. Weaknesses * Relationships *Yury Dreyar - Great-Grandfather (deceased). *Makarov Dreyar - Grandfather. *Ivan Dreyar - Father. Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:S-Class Mage Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Dreyar Clan Category:Fairy Tail Members Category:Fairy Tail Characters Category:Leaders/Commanders Category:Supporting Characters Category:Saint level